Nightmare
by RSparkles
Summary: Barney has a nightmare. When he wakes up he realizes what happened in the nightmare happened for real. DEATHFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first deathfic and I'm pretty sure it's bad. So, I'm sorry if it sucks. **

**Btw. somebody gets killed in this chapter :(**

* * *

_What was happening to him? He couldn't sleep because he was sweating awfully too much. The whole bed was wet because of his sweat. He could literally hear his heart beating. His breath was heavy and his tongue was drier than a sanding paper. He needed some water now! _

_His whole body was shaking when he got up on his feet. He turned his face to look at Robin who lay there so peacefully. Sometimes he couldn't get his eyes off her when she was sleeping, but for some reason he had no problem to look somewhere else tonight._

_He ripped his wet t-shirt off and threw it on the bed and walked slowly out of the bedroom. His heart was the only thing he could hear. He had never heard his heart like this before. He could count his pulse by just listening to his heart. He was hundred percent sure that was not normal. _

_He stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water and that's when he saw the knife. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was hundred percent sure the knife had said something. The knife was huge. He could easily kill anyone with that knife. _

_He tried to ignore the knife and took a glass in his hand and…_

"_Kill her," he heard a voice say._

_He lost the glass, but he didn't hear the noise when it hit the floor. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and the voice that repeated what it had said._

"_Kill her." _

_He turned to the knife. He felt shivers just looking at it. _

_He decided he had to get rid of the knife he had to throw it away. _

"_Kill her," the voice said again. _

_He grabbed the knife thinking he would throw it out the window, but that didn't happen. _

_His heartbeats started to fade away. He couldn't hear them anymore. All he could hear was the voice _

"_Kill her, kill Robin." _

_He looked down on the knife first now realizing that his hands were shaking like a vibrator. Actually his whole body was shaking like that. He held the knife with his right hand and for some reason it felt good to hold it. His right hand didn't sweat as much as the rest of his body. _

_He totally forgot that he was supposed to drink water. All he could hear was the voice and the voice he heard was the only voice he could listen to now. He couldn't even listen to his brain. His brain was mind fucked. _

"_Kill Robin, kill her now." _

_The voice sounded like Gollum just much worse. He didn't even know what he was doing at the moment. It felt like somebody took over his body. He could only see and feel, but not think and not take care of his own actions. He could see the knife he was holding in his hands. He had to be going crazy. He could see eyes on it. The knife had wild eyes and it knew exactly where it was heading. _

_He opened the door to the bedroom. He could see Robin lying there in peace. He walked fast over to her. He pointed the knife to her heart. The knife knew exactly where it wanted to hit. _

_Barney couldn't control his own actions he could only see them. His hand brought the knife into Robin's body. He saw it all happen. He could feel tears in his eyes and he screamed desperately, but it didn't help. He pushed the knife further against her heart. _

"_HELP," he screamed. He could talk. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He didn't want to do it. He loved her so much. He had to stop, but he couldn't. _

"_NO, STOP IT, STOP IT." _

* * *

AAAHHH!

Barney opened his eyes.

Thank god it was just a nightmare.

He turned over to Robin and could not believe his own eyes.

The blood had covered the whole bed and he hadn't realized it before now. He took his head closer to her. She wasn't breathing. He saw the knife on her chest. He was sure it was smiling at him.

He got the worst headache ever. He looked at her "no, Robin, no" he said and started crying.

He had never felt so lost before. He lay down beside her and took his hand around her. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. How could this happen?

"NO," he screamed.

He'd killed his wife in his sleep. How was that possible?

He couldn't see anyone ever again. He had to leave now. and he had to take her body with him. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't live a life without her. He knew it. Without her he was nothing.

* * *

**This is the weirdest story I have ever written. **

**What do you think will happen if I make another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this is an ok way to end this story. **

**I never get really satisfied with my own stories, but I hope you like it. **

**BTW. Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

Trying to move on after this was absolutely no option. He had to join her. He couldn't live with the guilt of killing his wife.

He managed to cover the blood with his suits. He lifted her up in his arms and looked into her empty eyes. He could still not believe this was how their lives were going to end. How could this be their destiny? Two messed up souls had been so lucky to find each other in this huge city and this was how their lives were going to end.

He had never cried so much and he knew he couldn't stop before it all was over. He put a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. He held his arms protectively around her and walked out of the apartment.

He was scared as hell. If someone saw him with a dead body he would be caught. They would take him to prison and he would have to live there for the rest of his life.

He felt so lost, so alone. No one knew how he felt. He was the only one that could deal with these problems and he knew what he had to do.

His body was exhausted. It felt like he had just run the New York marathon 2 times without stopping. His whole body was shaking. Probably more than what it did in the nightmare, but he realized this was a nightmare. The nightmare wouldn't stop. He should never have taken the knife in his hand. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't.

He saw an empty taxi. The driver was outside taking a break. Barney walked slowly over to the car and noticed the keys were still in. He knew what he was going to do was wrong, but it didn't matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

He hated every single minute. He used to be a guy with a great life and the best wife ever and he screwed it all up in the worst way imaginable. He, the worst driver he knew was driving a taxi, a stolen taxi with his dead wife beside him.

Everything started to blur. He saw cars passing them, he saw everything that happened around him for a while, but then it all started to fade away.

He saw memories of him and Robin. When they had their first laser tag match.

When they watched Sandcastles in the sand together.

"When I go a day without talking to you, that day is just no good," he could see and hear himself say to the woman he loved so badly.

More memories came to his mind. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was supposed to drive the car, but all he could see was his past with Robin.

"This woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted to…"

He could see himself and Robin on the rooftop of The World Wide News building.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

Not even could he see and hear his past, he could feel exactly how he felt when it happened and at this moment he felt happy.

He could see their wedding and he wished he could go back to that day. Everything seemed to be so easy back then even though he knew they weren't.

* * *

Suddenly he was back on the road again. He had no idea how he had been able to drive when he had been gone like that, but somehow he had managed to come to a lost road.

There were absolutely no cars there and no turns. He could only drive one way.

He still didn't know how he would end all of this mess, but suddenly he saw it, the perfect solution to all his problems. He looked over to Robin and stopped the car. He looked around and it was the perfect place. There were absolutely no sign of anybody.

He dragged Robin with him out of the car. He was still crying. He had cried ever since this morning and he knew he wouldn't stop. He took her sunglasses away from her eyes and looked at her. They were so empty, but still so beautiful to him and for some reason he felt like she could see him. He could feel it.

"I'm so sorry, Robin," he whispered into her ear when he hugged her. He didn't mind if he got some blood on his suit. He stood there just holding her for a while before he turned to look down. Just inches away from their feet there was a cliff. The cliff was so huge you couldn't see the bottom, but that didn't matter.

He reached for his phone and called Ted.

No one answered, but he didn't care. He just threw the phone down the cliff and not much later he jumped with Robin in his arms.

He looked straight into Robin's eyes 'cause he knew that was the last thing he would see before dying. He made sure he wasn't gonna lose her while he still was awake, so he held her as close as possible. He kept looking at her face and suddenly he kissed her mouth for one last time before letting her go.

* * *

Ted walked into his bedroom realizing he had forgotten his phone there. He saw Barney had tried to call him, but he'd left a voicemail instead. Ted didn't know if he had time to listen to it right now, but he decided that he had to know what the call was about.

"Please, Ted, please don't remember me for this. Please don't remember me as the man who did all this because this is not what I wanted to happen. Robin and I love all of you. Farewell." Barney sounded scared and he even cried.

It didn't take too long time for Ted to understand what was happening. He dialed 911 and ran out the door.

* * *

Two lifeless bodies were falling not far away from each other.

Where they headed is impossible to say. If it's true you end up in heaven let's hope that's where they were going, but wherever the bodies were headed they were heading there together.


End file.
